The Guardian
by DarkenedRequiem
Summary: The Akatsuki. The root of her problems and reason behind her being in the sandy kingdom she was right now. After the mission she had been assigned to the Kazekage as his personal bodyguard and medic along with Kakashi Hatake. Gaara wasn't to leave her sight except for special circumstances. She wasn't cut out for bodyguard work, but Tsunade said maybe she'd enjoy it. Sure.
1. The Mission

_I am going to try something different with this fic. I have never written a GaaraSaku fic before, so this will be a first for even me. The first chapter will be a test. If it doesn't go over well, well I will have to start a new one won't I. I take requests. Thanks for being loyal, and without further ado I present "__**The Guardian**_"_. _

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own ANY Naruto characters. The Anime/Manga and all benefits from them belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**The Mission**

A figure raced toward the village clutching the plans tightly in her left hand. Her pursuers were directly behind her. She had been trying to escape them for the past hour and a half, but they were persistent. Nothing she didn't expect from the Akatsuki. It wasn't as if she had expected her escape to be simple. She was holding the Akatsuki's plan of attack on both Konoha and Suna in her hand. However, her success was crucial and the ANBU operative knew this.

She was at most thirty minutes from Konoha village's border, but she didn't think she could hold them off for much longer. She had been keeping a steady dead sprint since she had fled the compound with both Hoshigaki Kisame and Deidara tailing her. She knew that she had to turn and fight now. She was running out of energy and luck, but she wasn't so sure if she could face both of the missing nin on her own. She would have to try at least.

She turned to fight her blue wolf mask revealed to both of the Akatsuki before her as she slipped the plans into the pouch at her hip. She started to immediately make hand seals. Both missing nin froze waiting to counter her jutsu. _Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. _

She had taken note of a pond nearby from where her water dragon now raged toward her adversaries from. Kisame dodged out of the way followed by Deidara. She turned and started sprinting. That would buy her some time. She pulled a scroll out of her pocket and bit the edge of her thumb rubbing the blood ridden appendage against it.

Suddenly, Pakkun appeared alongside her taking in her current situation as he asked, "What do you need me to do?"

She replied as she dodged a kunai that whizzed by her head, "Go to the Hokage and tell her I have the scrolls, but I am bringing some company with me. Then go tell your master of the situation."

Pakkun smirked, "I can do better than that," he barked and two other dogs appeared beside him after whence they took off at lightning speed from them. "Kakashi would kill me if anything happened to you," he said as an explanation.

"Well," she replied as she turned her body to throw a kunai back at the two chasing her, "I am an ANBU Operative, things happening to me are in the job description."

The pug merely shrugged at this information, but he knew better than to leave her alone. Kakashi would have killed him. His master had a soft spot for the woman beside him.

"Pakkun," she said visibly slowing down, "I will give you the best head start I can," she said drawing five kunai, "but I need you to do something for me."

Pakkun raised an eyebrow as she took a scroll and tucked it into his pouch as she looked into his eyes, "I need you to take this to the Hokage. Don't let anyone but her take it from you."

Pakkun would have normally resisted and argued, but the sincerity in her tone and the smell of urgency about her silenced any retort he would have spoken. He just bowed his head and raised it to look at her and slightly smiled, "Good luck, Sakura."

Pakkun sped away as both Kisame and Deidara reached her location making sure to stay out of their line of sight. The only perk about his size he reckoned. He did take a glance back to see her still standing strong before the two Akatsuki. She'd be okay. He hoped.

XxxX

Sakura had launched her barrage of weapons at the oncoming missing nin with dodged them effortlessly. Of course they would. She started doing hand signs as both approached her from opposite sides. _Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall. _

A perfectly erected barrier rose on either side of her stopping the missing nin in their steps. She dodged to the side as the barrier on her right blew to pieces. Deidara. She drew her katana in time to deflect Kisame's Samehada. That would have been a real downer if she had gotten snagged by that. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Deidara rushing her with two clay bombs.

Sakura kicked Kisame in the gut and jumped into the tree above her just in time to dodge the bombs. Her disadvantage was the dust the bombs had kicked up. Now she had no idea where they were. _Great_.

She was about to take a risk and drop down into the dust cloud when she saw Kisame on the ground behind her standing in front of a rather large pond. She waited as his hands started forming seals. _Water Release: Water Shark Bullet. _

Sakura jumped to dodge the shark, but it seemed to follow her as if locked onto the target. She landed on a branch and kicked off to the side. She watched the shark fly by with Kisame inside of it.

"Oh, kunoichi," a voice hissed behind her, " Sakura froze as she turned two Deidara's rushing her with bombs in their hands. She had let her guard down too long. She got hit with a bomb that sent her flying into a tree on the far side of the clearing.

She managed to peel herself from the tree, but the bomb had taken a toll on her. Her mask was also cracked. She grimaced. Kakashi had given it to her for good luck, and she had kept it in pretty pristine condition. Well, until now. She shrugged it off as she saw Kisame rushing her with Samehada. She barely managed to deflect his blow with her own katana. The full sprint and now a direct confrontation with both of the Akatsuki had taken a lot out of her. She just prayed that Pakkun and the other ninken had made it to the village by now. That's all that mattered.

XxxX

Tsunade had been reading through mission reports when she heard the tale-tale sign of barking outside her window. She raised an eyebrow as a dog ran inside. All of her bodyguards reacted at the same time. However, Tsunade recognized the ninken as one of Kakashi's. But why would one of Kakashi's ninken be coming to see her?

"Hold on," she said stilling her bodyguards movements, "You're one of Kakashi's aren't you?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," Shiba said as she bowed politely, "I come with word from Sakura."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. For Sakura to send ninken ahead of her something must be bad.

"What is it."

"Haruno-san is on her way here, but she has two Akatsuki chasing her. She has also managed to retrieve the scroll you asked for. However, Hokage-sama, assistance may be required."

Tsunade was about to speak when Kakashi came jumped through the same window his ninken had with Bull following close behind him. Tsunade raised an eyebrow upon his entry.

"I volunteer," he said evenly however, Tsunade saw through his supposedly calm exterior. He wanted to go to make sure that she came back in one piece. He didn't trust anyone else with her.

"You know Kakashi," she said setting the papers down she had been holding this entire time, "I have plenty of capable ANBU teams set up for this exact circumstance."

"With all do respect Hokage-sama," he spoke as his infamous smile came to his face, "none of them know Sakura as well as I do."

Tsunade knew as well as Kakashi that Sakura at this point had taken some desperate measures. She just hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

Barking was heard once more as Pakkun flew through the window that the other three before him had taken. He was breathing hard and looked a bit urgent.

"Hokage-sama," he said as he landed, "I bear the scroll Sakura was asked to retrieve. She has engaged the enemy. Both Hoshigaki Kisame and Deidara from the scent so I could bring it to you. She is very fatigued," he said glancing at Kakashi, "she won't last too long without back up."

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade, "Go," he nodded and fled from her office. Tsunade looked over at Shizune who had silently entered her office, "Assemble ANBU One, tell them we are under invasion and to meet Kakashi outside of the village." Shizune nodded and ran from the room.

Tsunade pursed her lips as she beckoned Pakkun closer so she could retrieve the scroll. Her eyes widened as she read what was on the scroll. "So that's your move? Genma," she said looking at the bodyguard in the corner,

"Yes Hokage-sama," he replied stepping forward.

"I need you to bring me Sai."

"Yes Hokage-sama," he said as he left the room.

"I need to send the Kazekage a message."

XxxX

Sakura was once more blown back twenty feet or more by this point she could no longer tell. She had a gash on her left shoulder, her mask had a split across from one side to the other which she was surprised hadn't broken it, and all of her muscles were spasming which she was doing her best to push through. But she knew her limits and she had about reached them. As long as the scroll was safe, that's all that mattered.

She opened her eyes and rose to a crouching position drawing her last kunai. She had enough chakra to do one last jutsu, but she had to make it count. She had gotten to the point to where she could now read their attacks. They weren't trying to kill her. This much she had noticed. They'd had plenty of chances granted that she immediately diverted, but they were Akatsuki members. They wanted something else. Either way she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Kisame was coming at her from behind this time and Deidara from the front. If she timed it just right. At the very last second she jumped and the two Akatsuki barely dodged each other. Sakura landed feet away panting still clutching her kunai. Both of the missing nin turned on her.

"Tell us kunoichi, where is the scroll. We tire of playing your games," Deidara spat venomously as he created two more bombs.

Sakura didn't say anything as she removed the wolf mask and hung it on her pouch. She levelled the two missing nin with a glare as she started doing hand seals. _Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu. _

Sakura sucked a huge breath in and blew out this giant fireball aimed at the two before her. Deidara threw his bombs at the fireball creating a great explosion that blew everyone back. Sakura flew against a tree hitting her head. Her vision blurred as she attempted to stand, but she couldn't manage to. She knew she was in trouble now. She felt around for her kunai and finally found it but was slammed into the tree before she could grasp it.

"Where is the scroll!" Deidara yelled into her ear. Sakura merely smirked as she laughed a bit.

"Far away from here by now," she whispered as she closed her eyes. She couldn't use them anyway.

Deidara seemingly perturbed by her peacefulness began slicing at her arms trying to get a rise out of her, but Sakura had been trained well to endure pain. She gave him no such pleasure. This only enraged the missing nin more.

She felt herself fly from the tree and hit something else hard. She guessed it was another tree. She thankfully didn't hit her head, but she felt a few ribs crack upon impact. She sank to her knees and began to rise when she felt someone grab her back and throw her against the tree again.

"Tell me kunoichi," he threatened.

"Or what you'll kill me," she retorted. It's not like she really had anything to lose. Granted Naruto was out there somewhere searching for Sasuke. He had left nearly six months ago. She had been the one to see him off as he had left the safety of their village much as Sasuke had in the dead of night. She had missed the blonde: his smile, laughter, jokes, easy nature, and even his incessant addiction to ramen. She couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corner of her lips. He always seemed to arrive when she needed him most. Not this time. _I'm sorry Naruto_.

She could feel Deidara's rage only build. She was thrown up into the air. She opened her eyes to see Deidara rise and kick her in the gut sending her farther into the air. Her body turned in the air as it fell earthward and Deidara met her with a kick that sent her into another tree. She met the ground coughing up blood. She knew most of her bones were in pieces by now.

She saw Deidara rush her once more and stood grabbing a nearby discarded kunai. She was going to make this count. Deidara was almost upon her when she heard a familiar sound of chirping birds. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes as a blur of silver and white slammed into the bomb expert. _Chidori. Kakashi. _

She seemed to have renewed fight in her as Bull and Shiba rushed in as well and spotted Kisame who had been standing back and was now attempting to engage Kakashi. She had to help.

She ran forward and threw her kunai as her left leg gave out beneath her. Shiba and Bull who had attached themselves to Kisame's arms left him open for her shot which landed in his neck. He went limp and fell to the ground. Deidara who was bleeding profusely rushed to his comrades side and started performing hand seals. In a puff of smoke they were gone.

Sakura could hear herself breathing as the clearing around them went silent. She felt her body begin to relax and start to throb in pain. Sakura gritted her teeth in order to abstain from screaming. Shiba ran over to her and began whining loudly. Seconds later Kakashi was by her side.

"Sakura," he said as he knelt beside her. She just looked up into her sensei and oldest friend's eyes.

"Good to see you too Kakashi," she said attempting a smile.

"Hold on," he said as he scooped her up and began sprinting as fast as he could toward Konoha. He was going to be damned if he let her die now.

Sakura felt herself fade from consciousness as she started to speak, "Kakashi. Maybe Pakkun was a good idea."

"Yeah," he said trying to keep her awake, "And why is that Sakura."

"He got the scroll to Tsunade," she muttered her eyes fluttering closed.

"Yes he did," he replied looking down at her, "stay awake Sakura," he urged.

"I know. But it feels so good to close my eyes," she said curling toward him in his arms.

"You've got to stay awake Sakura," he said picking up the pace, "you can sleep all you want later," he bribed. But she was already asleep.

_Don't you dare die on me Sakura. _

XxxX

Sakura felt something bright hit her eyelids and she attempted to open them. She couldn't see anything and blinked a couple of times. Then she turned her head to see a sterile white room of the hospital she use to work in. Nope not dead. _Yet. _

She was attempting to sit up as Tsunade made her way into the room. She glanced over at the movement and smiled, "You know," she said looking at Sakura, "I should be angry at you for trying to take on two missing nin by yourself," she said emphasizing every word, "but, you did very well for the set of circumstances you were given. Just lucky Hatake's nin were with you."

Sakura sighed as she laid down on the bed and Tsunade took a seat beside her. "Save the lecture for later okaa-san," she muttered as she rolled onto her right side. Tsunade smiled.

"I do have to say the information you got for us was invaluable," she said a serious expression taking over her features. Sakura sat up and looked at her.

"What is it."

Tsunade pursed her lips and spoke.


	2. Duty

_Well, the first chapter seemed to go over well. Therefore, I have decided to continue this fiction. I am glad all of you enjoyed it. This chapter should be longer. _

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own ANY Naruto characters. The Anime/Manga and all benefits from them belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Duty**

Sakura sighed as she hefted her pack onto her shoulder. It had been nearly three days since she had woken up in the hospital. Now fully recovered she was already on her next assignment.

She had been informed to pack for an extensive mission to Suna but nothing more. She was to meet Kakashi at the Hokage's tower in ten minutes. He would be late no doubt, so Sakura didn't really hurry. She assumed it had to do with what Tsunade had told her the scroll had revealed.

The Akatsuki were planning to attack Suna and remove Shukaku from the Kazekage while simultaneously attacking Konoha sending both nations into disarray and downfall. Without one to lend aid to the other. She assumed this was a preliminary step into preventing this from happening.

She looked at the clock beside her bed and headed for the door doing seals as she went. Once she opened the door and closed it she pressed her open palm to it sealing her apartment. She hung her new wolf-mask around her neck. She was clad in her ANBU operative uniform. She felt odd without it nowadays.

XxxX

When Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office it seemed that Kakashi had been there for awhile. She looked from both Kakashi to Tsunade curiously. It wasn't like the Copy nin to be on time none the less _early_.

He greeted her warmly with his infamous one-eyed smile, "Sakura."

She took a spot on the wall beside him and responded in kind crossing her arms, "Kakashi."

Tsunade was resting her chin on a balled up fist as she peered at two of the most capable ninja at her disposal. One of whom had blossomed greatly in the past five months. She was extremely proud of her apprentice. She had surpassed even herself in skill.

"Alright. We are expecting the Akatsuki will change plans since we are aware of their previous ones. However, I am sending you both as a precaution to Suna. Sakura," she stated levelling her apprentice with a gaze that allowed no retorts, "you will be the personal medic and bodyguard of the Kazekage himself. You are skilled at identifying poisons, neurotoxins, and any sort of other drug they could possibly try to slip into the Kazekage's food or drink. We are expecting some sort of attack on his person, but not exactly what. This is why you are fit for the job," Sakura merely nodded, "And Kakashi you are her back up. Gather intel and remain low on the radar. We don't want the Akatsuki to know of your presence in the village. That way we have an advantage there. The main target of the mission is the Kazekage; therefore, we are sure that Suna will still remain at the forefront of the Akatsuki's plans. Konoha may remain on the list; however, on the back burner. If we are attacked I assure you we will be well taken care of here. Your skills are needed in Suna. Any questions," she stated looking from one skilled shinobi to the next. Neither said a word. "Alright in that case, good luck. And happy hunting," she added with a grin that Sakura returned.

Both ninja took the last line as a sign of dismissal and shot out of the open window before her desk.

A smile played across the Fifth's face as she watched the fading figures of her shinobi. She had no doubt that both would do exponentially well. She had faith in both of them and their skills, but mostly their faith in each other is what would count. They would be alone out there. Granted Suna was an ally but in such times it was nice to have someone you knew at close quarters. That was honestly the only reason Kakashi was going. That and he had insisted after her last mission that she not go alone on her next one. It was good for the Copy nin though. He hadn't had a mission in quite some time now.

A quiet knock came from the door as Shizune's figure appeared. She looked at Tsunade curiously as she held Tonton in her arms, "Did you tell her?"

Tsunade's lips pursed as she pressed her fingers together, "No."

XxxX

Sakura closed her eyes as she jumped to the next branch. The cool air felt good against her skin. It was probably her favorite part about missions. The outside atmosphere. It seemed to always calm her; however, she contributed that to living in a place like Konoha. She would miss it.

Even though it was early spring and still cool in Konoha it was probably a sweltering heat in Suna. She wouldn't enjoy that very much. She'd always been a winter person.

Kakashi broke the silence, "So are you ready for this?" He asked dodging a fallen tree branch.

Sakura stole a glance at her ex-sensei. He seemed to be very contemplative, "Yeah, " she replied looking forward once more, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You've got quite the responsibility on this one," he mused, "but I believe you'll do just fine," he said without hesitation.

Sakura smiled as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. He'd come a long way from how he was when she had started with the ANBU Operatives. At first he'd been furious, like he had a say in what she did since he hadn't really been there for her when she was younger. However, she knew why. He'd confessed to Genma, who had told her and sworn her to secrecy, that he just didn't want her to end up like him. Old, alone, and reckless. Sounded about right to her. After that though, she could understand his hesitation, but after time and as her skill grew he eased up a bit. He'd even gotten close to the comrade level with her. They shared stories of their favorite missions; however, Sakura only had a few.

She'd been on nearly 15 missions since Naruto left the village five months ago. Some were shorter than others, but none were any less important. She'd had basically a "chaperone" in the beginning to make sure she could perform to the level expected of an ANBU Operative from one of Konoha's finest. Genma. He'd actually been her mentor. She had wanted Kakashi, but she knew he'd have never agreed to train her. She had started two months before Naruto left. ANBU training was never a set amount of time. The limit was basically until your mentor felt you mastered all the skills necessary to deem their student ANBU part of the training took part in the Konoha forest where you were isolated from the world until such time you reached that level. After that you were taken to Konoha's Information Extraction Unit where you were taught how to endure torture without giving up invaluable information among other skills.

She had passed with flying colors according to Genma and Kakashi had even admitted to her that he was proud. It took her a month and two weeks. It was record time even beating Kakashi's time of two months.

Sakura stole a look at Kakashi as she touched down on the next branch, "Why were you at the Hokage's tower early Kakashi, it's not like you," she mused a smile pulling at her lips.

"Ah," he answered not missing a beat, "We were talking about Jiraiya's new Icha Icha Paradise book. I was discussing the striking resemblance between the main character and Tsu-"

Kakashi dodged a tree branch that came flying his way with ease. He looked back at her and smiled genuinely.

Sakura couldn't help the smirk that dominated her features either, "The truth Kakashi."

His infamous smile overtook his features, "That was the truth." There was a brief pause.

"Kakashi," Sakura stated evenly, "don't ever tell me about any of Jiraiya's books."

"But Sakura, I believe you're in there too."

XxxX

It had been hours since they had left Konoha and the sun was setting on the horizon. They were a third of the way to Suna by this point and there wasn't any reason to push themselves anymore than they already had.

Kakashi stopped on the next branch as Sakura followed suit. "We will stay in the trees tonight," he stated evenly, "The Akatsuki haven't made an appearance yet. That doesn't mean they aren't here."

Sakura nodded as she sat down at the base of the branch. It was going to be a cold night. They couldn't risk a fire though and there wasn't enough room to pull out their sleeping bags. They would just have to tough this one out.

Sakura sighed as she laid her pack at the base of the tree and leaned against it crossing her arms over her chest trying to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night. She peered over at the Copy nin who was doing the same on a nearby branch. Both ninja settled into a quiet camaraderie. Sakura stole a glance at the starlit sky. It was a clear night. The kind that Sakura liked the most.

Her attention was attracted; however, when Kakashi started doing hand seals. "Hey Sakura," he said quietly, "I've always wondered. Who is your favorite of the ninken?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. She'd never really thought about it much. She liked them all the same honestly, but if she had to choose… "Akino," she said thoughtfully.

Kakashi looked slightly taken aback by her answer. "Why Akino?"

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes again, "I was on a mission, it was one of my first by myself, and it was deathly cold. Probably around mid Winter," she said recalling the chill that had managed to seep into her bones at the memory, "and I had laid up in a tree doing some surveillance on the target nearby. They had started a fire and were warm safe from the threat of frostbite unlike myself. I had promised myself I wouldn't use your ninken unless I absolutely had to," she paused frowning behind the mask, " I was stubborn. I was shaking and near hypothermia when I finally called upon your ninken. They all appeared in the tree and stared at me as if I had grown three heads. I guess they were expecting you," Sakura said laughing at the image of Bull's dumbfounded expression, "and just when I thought I had made the wrong decision Akino started barking orders. The ninken flew out in opposite directions and I thought my cover had been blown for sure. Akino and Pakkun had stayed behind and were laying on me trying to warm my body. I was fretting about 'my mission' and 'being discovered', and Pakkun had told me that you had used the ninken for reconnaissance before and that I had nothing to worry about. I looked taken aback I guess because Akino scoffed saying, 'I knew what I was doing.'" Sakura smiled once more, "I guess after that I sort of grew fond of him," she said opening her eyes to look over at Kakashi who had grown quiet during her tale, "Why?"

Kakashi smiled his infamous smiled as he replied, "No reason."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. There was always a reason when he did that. She wasn't going to fight him for it now though. They were on a mission and she needed to reserve her strength incase something unexpected happened.

She had just closed her eyes when she heard the familiar sound of a summoning jutsu. She had lifted her lids just enough to see both Uhei and Akino standing on the branch of the tree Kakashi occupied. She saw Kakashi say something to the both of them, and Akino shortly after jumped to her tree landing lightly on her lap. He laid down gently resting his head on her upper thigh.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi in question, but the Copy nin had closed his eyes, "You take the first watch," he said lowering his hitai-ate to cover both of his eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes as she laced her fingers through Akino's fur absentmindedly petting him as she scanned the forest around her for any unwanted guests. Her concentration was broken by a wet nose.

She looked down at Akino who had pressed his nose to her palm. She looked at him in question and he merely responded, "Thanks princess. Never been a favorite before." Sakura smiled as she scratched his ears. Well, the long cold night wouldn't be so long or cold anymore.

XxxX

The Leaf Ninja had gotten an early start the next morning and were five minutes from reaching Suna. It was around midday and the scorching sun was just that, scorching.

Sakura could already feel the beads of sweat forming at the base of her neck soon to run down her spine. She hated that feeling. Suna was usually a dry heat, but the transition week was always hell. Going from a nice humid area to a dry hot one took some adjusting to.

She looked over at the Copy nin who seemed to be feeling the same effects. At least she wasn't alone in that factor. The legendary ninja who had copied over one thousand jutsus was humanized to her in these moments. He may have had the skill outranking most ninja she had ever met in her lifetime, but Kakashi Hatake was still a man.

She could see the village of Suna seemingly rising out of the sandy landscape around them. Everything was the same color. However, out of the window of the Kazekage's tower was draped a red fabric. It was the color of Suna and somehow it made the run to the village itself seem shorter.

Kakashi called to her breaking her thoughts, "There's a sandstorm blowing in from the East," he said staring off into aforementioned direction, "we are going to have to pick up the pace to beat it to Suna," he called looking back in her direction. She nodded as she pushed more chakra into her legs her counterpart doing the same.

If there was one thing you didn't want to do it was being caught in the middle of a sandstorm on the way to Suna. The valleys of sand were steep enough to cause a stationary sand hurricane. She'd had it happen one time. Luckily, Gaara came to the rescue using his sand to protect her, but that was after she had sustained enough bodily injuries to cause her to lose a significant amount of blood. As karma would have it, she had been on her way to Suna to instruct their kunoichi healers. She had wasted no time in using herself as their first assignment in treating sandstorm induced wounds. Gaara had been impressed to say the least.

She looked to the right once more. They were going to cut it close. They sandstorm was going to come in just behind them. Kakashi seemed to be aware of that fact as well as she pumped more chakra into his legs.

They barely reached the gate as two sand ninja greeted them, "Cut it a little close don't you think?" The one on the right said.

"We were actually taking bets to see if you were going to make it before the storm," the one on the left added.

"Really," Sakura answered removing her mask to look at both ninja more clearly. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked from one to the other, "So who won?" The sand nin on the right caught the money bag as it flew his way with a smirk on his face, "I'll remember that," Sakura mused as she made her way into Suna.

For a village in the sand, Suna was a rather large village. It had a large market place that Sakura had more than once indulged herself in. As she recalled the produce was surprisingly good. Suna also housed a two tier living plane. The lower areas were for the more less fortunate while the higher tier was for the better off of Suna's citizens. They had numerous places to exercise and spend recreational time. It wasn't a bad village to live in truth be told.

Sakura made her way toward the Kazekage's District as she shook out the sand laden mask that she hung on her pouch easily. She and Kakashi needed to appear before he Kazekage soon to report in.

She glanced over to Kakashi who as per usual was walking with his usual saunter, hand in pocket, and his other hand securely clasping one of Jiaraya's God-forsaken books. His eyes were glued to the pages, but it still amazed Sakura how he never managed to hit anyone along his way. Sakura just rolled her eyes. He was never going to change.

Sakura made it to the door of the Kazekage's Tower and went to open it when someone else barged through, "Well if you weren't such a self-righteous bitch all the time maybe we'd get along better."

Sakura froze blinking as Kankuro slammed the door on a steaming Temari. He was fuming as he turned to look at the two Leaf nin before him who were both staring right back.

"Well, that sounds like it went well," Kakashi mused as his gaze returned to his book.

"Ah," Kankuro said scratching the back of his neck, "sometimes there's just no living with her," he said rather ashamedly. "But it's good to see ya Sakura," he said recovering quickly, "It's been awhile since you've come to Suna," he said eyeing Kakashi suspiciously.

"Ah yeah, we're on," Sakura started.

"Business," Kakashi finished giving Kankuro his one eyed smile.

Kankuro grinned, "I know why you're here," he said reaching for the tower door, " I am the Kazekage's brother," he cringed slightly as he opened it and peered inside. His shoulders slackened insurmountably as he opened the door wider, "Come on, the Kazekage will want to see you."

Sakura followed without another word with Kakashi following shortly behind her.

XxxX

They seemed to reach the Kazekage's office in no time. Despite the tower's height it still wasn't very large. Sakura liked it that way. She wasn't to get as lost inside of it considering this is where much of her time would be spent.

She stole a glance at the Copy nin and was thankful to see he had discarded his book as Kankuro had opened the door to the Kazekage's office. Gaara was sitting behind the desk his hands pressed together peering into the face of one of Suna's elders who seemed to be lecturing the Kazekage about one subject or the next. Sakura wasn't entirely sure which.

She had noticed during her time in Suna what many of the elders had failed to see thus far. Gaara was a great Kazekage. Granted he was young but the love he held for his people was unmatched. He may have not always gone by political agendas as he was in favor of sacrificing much of his comforts for those of Suna which was not popular with many of the council elders. Sakura admired him for it though. He had turned out extraordinarily well from his upbringing. She was proud of him.

Gaara spotted the two of them and used this moment as a reprieve. "Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi," he greeted rising to his feet as they entered the office, "Welcome to Suna," he said inclining his head.

"Thank you Kazekage," Sakura said bowing as Kakashi followed suit.

"What? You allow them to barge in on us like this? Did they even knock?" The elder demanded as his attention honed in on Kankuro who had went white.

"The Kazekage wanted them-" he started.

"Well, just because the Kazekage-"

"Enough," Gaara said his voice even but there was a twitch starting to appear on his face just above the bridge of his nose, "I instructed my staff to bring the Leaf Ninja directly to my office upon arrival."

"What are they doing here anyway," the elder questioned as he scrutinized Sakura who had risen from her bow.

Kakashi spoke, "The Hokage has sent us to aid Suna," he began levelling the elder with a smile of his, "her wishes are that Haruno Sakura would take on the role as the Kazekage's personal bodyguard and medic during this time," he continued looking at the Kazekage who nodded to Kakashi in acknowledgement.

"Then I will honor her wishes," Gaara said easily.

"You will do no such thing!" The elder spat. "We have plenty of bodyguards capable of guarding the Kazekage. We will need no such help from Konoha. Especially when you send someone like the likes of her. Just because she is the apprentice of the Hokage herself doesn't mean that she should get everything she pleases just because she asks for it. You have yet proven the skill or knowledge necessary-" The elder stopped speaking as a kunai appeared at his throat.

"Tell me," a voice said from behind him darkly, "when exactly did I move?"

Kakashi couldn't suppress the smirk that displayed across his features. When Sakura got like this she was unstoppable. The elder had pushed a button and Sakura, who had put up with a lot, had had enough.

Both Kankuro and the Kazekage were watching the situation with both shock and mild amusement. Then she spoke.

"I can sneak up on you in the dark and you'd never know it," she hissed into the elder's ear, "I can detect poisons in food and drink by the mere smell, I can disperse a complex genjutsu with minimal effort, don't believe me? Ask Uchiha Itachi. I am apart of Konoha's elite ANBU Black Op force with plenty of solo missions under my belt including those that infiltrated into the Akatsuki compound several times. I've been in hostage situations, I've fought off countless adversaries by myself. I have been captured, tortured, nearly killed with no information escaping my lips. I have lost many allies from both Suna and Konoha villages. I have trained your medic nin. I have made numerous trips here to insure our villages alliances and to insure your village's protection. Please, tell me again how I am not qualified to protect and serve your Kazekage," she finished her once raised tone taking on a cold harsh one.

Sakura removed the kunai from the elders neck and took a step back stowing it away in her weapons pouch agitatedly.

Kakashi in that moment couldn't be more proud. She had learned to reign in her temper for the ANBU, but there were times when it came in handy. In her younger years, Kakashi had thought if she mastered it she would be a force to be reckoned with. This told Kakashi all he needed to know.

The elder turned to face her as he straightened his robes and leveled Sakura with a glare that didn't phase her as she crossed her arms.

"We will finish our discussion later, Kazekage-sama," he said shortly as he stalked out of the office and past Kankuro who was still looking at Sakura like she had three heads.

Sakura caught Kankuro starting and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He looked at Kakashi, "Remind me to never get on her bad side," he said jerking his thumb in Sakura's direction.

Sakura smirked as she looked over to a smirking Kazekage, "I'm sorry Gaara. I lost control of myself," she apologized her face going back stoic.

Gaara merely shook his head, "I'll ignore whatever just happened," he stated the smirk still upon his face.

Sakura sighed in relief. She hadn't meant to lose it, but she had worked too hard to get where she was to be belittled like that. She had just snapped. She would have to watch that while she was in Suna.

"Kazekage-sama," Kakashi said his tone level once more, "the Hokage meant for me to stay in the village surveilling for any possible information to come this way. She believes the main target is you. Haruno is more than capable of being your bodyguard," he added, "if you had any lingering doubts. In my opinion she is fully capable," he stated shooting her a smirk that she brushed off, "I will be here to assist in a case of escalated danger."

Gaara just nodded, " I will adhere to the Hokage's wishes," he said evenly. He looked to Kankuro who was still standing at the door, "Kankuro, would you mind showing Miss Haruno her quarters," he asked.

Kankuro just nodded. Sakura followed him out of the office. Kakashi and Gaara stood there for a minute before either spoke, "I assume you received the Hokage's letter?" Kakashi mused fixing him with a look as he crossed his arms leaning against the wall.

"I did," Gaara answered sitting once more behind his desk pressing his hands together as he had been doing before.

"Your thoughts," Kakashi asked his eyes wandering about the office.

"I agree with her conclusions. Her actions are wise. I will not inhibit her operation here," he stated evenly, "and if she is wrong and I am in fact the target then both scenarios are spoken for."

Kakashi nodded, "I am glad we are in agreeance Kazekage-sama."


	3. Strategic Warfare

_I noticed a slight difference in writing styles between the first and second chapter. I apologize. I appreciate all of the reviews. They are what honestly keeps me going. I have been working a lot on this story, and as a result things are going to become a lot more interesting. This fanfiction is going to be a lot longer than I anticipated. Just hang on and enjoy the ride. Warning: this chapter is implicative of things crude in nature._

******Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Naruto characters. The Anime/Manga and all benefits from them belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

******Strategic Warfare **

_The walls dripped with water or blood she did not know. She could feel the cold searing metal of the cuffs against her skin. It was as if where the metal touched her was on fire. She could feel the ache of her muscles and the numbness of her mind. She didn't know how long she had been in this place nor how much longer she could keep this solid facade was nearly at her breaking point. _

_She had almost closed her eyes when the door to her cell opened with a new torturer soon to follow. She lifted her head and set her jaw determined to look whoever this was in the face as it met her. She had honor and dignity. She was beaten not dead. _

"_What do you want," she growled but due to her lack of nourishment it came out more like a harsh whisper. _

_The torturer didn't respond. She could hear the footfalls echoing in the expanse of the pitch black room. It was unnerving. She didn't know where they were or what they were going to do. This was her least favorite game. _

_She strained her ears to listen to the very minute details of the sounds resounding around her. They were on her right. Very heavy footfalls. Suddenly, they stopped. _

_Her eyes narrowed as she peered into the darkness hoping that a small shred of a clue would make itself known. Then the footfalls began on the left in a quick light fashion. _

_Where there more than one? She strained to hear. The echoes , however, became too numerous for her to keep up with. They drew closer then farther away. Her nerves were wearing thin with this game, and she couldn't manage to keep her heart rate calm. She was terrified. _

_Then everything stopped. She looked from right to left in a panicked fashion. Suddenly the footfalls were loud and ran right at her. A body slammed itself into hers and she had to restrain a yelp that threatened to leave her throat. A face was very close to her ear. The being's breathing was heavy. _

_They forced their body closer upon her and she felt disgusted, but she wasn't about to give them any satisfaction. _

"_You asked who I was," the voice whispered, "I'll be the voice that haunts your every nightmare for the rest of your life," it supplied as hands ran all over her body tearing at her clothes. Sakura wished this all away like it really was a bad dream, but she knew better than to hope for that much. "Because when I am done with you," the being said huskily laiden with desire, "I am going to break you." _

Sakura sat straight up in bed her kunai held horizontally in front of her a cold sweat broke out upon her body. She awoke many times in the same manner. The voice inside her head had not only stolen something sacred from her, but every night since it kept stealing things from her. Nowadays, it was mainly a good night's sleep. It use to be her sense of security, self-worth, confidence, pride, but with time she had managed to get past that. Now it was only a bad memory.

Sakura hung her legs over the side of her bed as she laid the kunai on her bedside table. She held her hands over her eyes rubbing them repeatedly as if to wipe the events away from her mind's eye, but she always remembered them.

She looked around the room the pale moonlight filtering in from a high window scattered shadows across the walls and yet illuminated much of the room. The room Gaara had given her, in what use to be his father's house, was quite exquisite for a bodyguard.

The walls were a standard white. She had a dresser, dark brown in color, complete with a pitcher of water and a bowl on top of that. A hand towel laid nearby. The bed was against the far right corner of the room the foot nearest the dresser. Then off to the right of the bed was a small bathroom complete with a shower, sink, and toilet. Her bed was decorated in the traditional Suna red, white, and gold colors with abstract designs and lush pillows. It wasn't as if she wanted for anything.

She had even received a rather warm welcome from Temari that was along the lines of someone else to spend time with rather than her 'immature', 'annoying' brother. Sakura imagined she had been referring to Kankuro. She doubted she would have said that much about Gaara.

Sakura sighed as she rose from the bed and made her way to the sink. She rinsed off her face in the dark and dried it with a towel. She wondered if she dared try to sleep any more tonight or if it would be futile. The Kazekage had a meeting in the morning with the council elders. Sakura was looking forward to that especially after how the first one had greeted her so warmly. She inwardly groaned. She'd have to hold her tongue.

XxxX

Sakura yawned as she entered the kitchen area of the large, what she concluded to be, mansion she was housed in along with the Kazekage and siblings. She hadn't slept at all after her biological alarm. It was going to be a long day.

She meandered into the kitchen where Temari was fixing what appeared to be miso. Temari regarded Sakura for a second before turning back to her work.

"You look like hell," she stated plainly as she stirred the miso, "rough night?"

Sakura stifled a yawn as she replied, "Yeah, just couldn't sleep," she added as a flash of the memory of the silhouette taunted her. She raised a hand to the side of her head closing her eyes.

"That's natural when in a new place," Temari said noticing her actions. She set the miso before her and then moved away from the kitchen.

Sakura thanked her before she went completely out of sight. A moment later an enormous uproar was heard from down the hall.

"I told you not to wake me up woman!" Roared the voice of what Sakura guessed to be Kankuro.

"I don't care what you said you can't sleep the day away! Just because you are the Kazekage's sibling doesn't give you any special privileges! Come and eat before it gets cold," Temari shot as she slammed his door walking down the hallway toward a very rattled Sakura.

"Don't worry," said an airy voice from behind you, "this is a normal occurrence."

Sakura looked behind her to see Gaara appearing to have slept somewhat better than she had. He was adorned in the Kazekage's traditional dark blue and white attire. She assumed it was what he was suppose to be wearing when addressing the council of elders.

About that time Temari rounded the corner and handed Sakura a tan looking flak jacket that much resembled her green one from Konoha, "You'll blend in better if you wear this," Temari stated as she laid it on the counter before her, "It's mine. I don't wear it, but if there is someone looking to target the Kazekage it wouldn't do for them recognizing right out that Konoha is involved directly. They may go for you instead to eliminate any obstacles."

Sakura nodded as she took the jacket and replaced hers with Temari's. Surprisingly, it fit rather well on her. "Thanks," she said as she nodded to Temari who just waved her hand at the gesture.

Sakura rose to her feet meeting Gaara behind her, "Alright Kazekage-sama," she added shooting him a smile, "Whenever you are ready."

Gaara winced slightly but she didn't know why. She assumed it was due to the council meeting. "Very well, might as well go and get this over with," he said as he adorned the last article of his attire. The hat completed his Kazekage look.

He really had grown since they had been at the chunin exams. His form was stronger, taller, more refined, and honestly more masculine. Had it not been for his Jinchuuriki status, Sakura assumed he would have had a nice wife by now. She wasn't blind to the fangirl gazes the Kazekage received when he was strolling about his village. They weren't unwarranted.

Gaara had grown into himself and adolescence had morphed him into an attractive man. However, there was still that measure of fear, she was sure, in the villagers of their Kazekage even if he did protect them and had changed drastically from the monster they once knew.

Sakura made her way to the door and was about to reach for the doorknob when she saw Gaara's arm shoot out before her. Her pink eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she peered at the Kazekage out of the corner of her eye.

His head was bowed and his face was hidden from view. Sakura tensed remembering his fits from his younger years when his inner-demon had tried to overtake his person. Those events hadn't quite wiped themselves from her memory yet. However, he tilted his head to the side and she could see a slight smirk playing across his features as he took the doorknob in his own palm and opened the door. Sakura blinked a few times before his voice broke her from her momentary shock, "After you Haruno-san," he stated motioning with his other hand.

Sakura could feel her cheeks warm slightly. This was an alien gesture to her. Not many men in Konoha followed such traditions, and it wasn't as if she needed someone to hold the door for her, help her carry her groceries, pull out her chair or anything, but as a kunoichi she had missed out on many chivalrous things that normal women had learned to expect from men.

She recovered and walked through the door a small smile upon her features as she exited Gaara's home estate with the aforementioned person following shortly behind her.

Temari could feel the corners of her mouth twitch upward at the sight she had just witnessed. She had regarded the fact that things would grow more interesting with Sakura around, but that mostly had to do with the fact that there would be someone other than Kankuro to talk to while Gaara wasn't around. This fact had been found most relieving by the kunoichi, but the thought that this kind of interest would blossom while Sakura was here had completely been void in the fan master's mind. She could see it though. Just that small exchange had told her a lot. She'd have to keep an eye on them.

She turned her head a scowl upon her features, "Kankuro! I am counting to five!"

XxxX

Sakura was leaned against the wall of the council room behind and slightly to the right of the Kazekage who sat at a round table with other persons of high prestige. Sakura, in her younger years, would have felt extremely out of place in such an atmosphere, but she was the apprentice to the Hokage and had sat in on if not walked into many atmospheres much like this one. It was heavy with tension and nearly choked you to death with pride and a good amount of testosterone begging to be challenged.

She closed her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest in a relaxed posture. She would never know how Gaara nor Naruto dealt with this. She was honestly surprised the latter could with any amount of grace, but her teammate and adoptive brother had done well in the training he'd had before he left. Tsunade felt that she could retire with a sound mind after Naruto finished his training. He was indeed the catalyst to Konoha's bright future.

She was ejected from her peaceful thoughts as the Kazekage cleared his throat. She mentally chastised herself for allowing her guard to go slack so easily. They had no idea who the assassination attempt could come from. She had to be on her toes. No one was to be trusted with the Kazekage's life not even in a council meeting. More like _especially_in a council meeting.

Her eyes narrowed as an elder across from the Kazekage glared at her. She recognized him as the elder she had met in Gaara's office yesterday. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly due to the hidden smirk. He still wasn't pleased.

"Kazekage-sama," one of the elders to his right started, "Is it really necessary to have the Konoha nin among us while we discuss sensitive topics." This was a female voice Sakura noted, "Not that we don't trust your judgement, but if Konoha were to one day betray us this information could indeed wound us for the enemy to know."

She made a logical argument Sakura had to admit, but her duty was her duty and she wouldn't be intimidated into submission. She had proven that once already.

"I for one, Kazekage-sama, feel uncomfortable with her presence," sounded another male to Gaara's right.

"She is quite hot-tempered," added the elder from the day before, "How are we to know that she is fit to serve the Kazekage?"

"Her presence isn't really necessary," another whispered to his left.

Sakura could feel Gaara's chakra spike slightly. She guessed it was due to his irritation. She couldn't blame him. Ever since she and Kakashi had arrived in Suna all the elders had done was fight their presence. They acted like there wasn't a peace treaty between two of the greatest shinobi villages.

He audibly sighed as he pressed his fingertips together before him. This was his signature stressed sign. Gaara knew that most of the elders before him lived in the past where Konoha could not be trusted by Suna, but he had thought by now that he had welcomed his village out of the dark ages. He was furthermore irritated by the fact that they lacked any sort of trust in his judgement. Granted, he was young in age to be a Kazekage, but he had done well so far with an impending war, politics with other villages, and the treatment of his people. What more could they want?

"I honestly don't know how you could possibly trust someone from the Leaf, Kazekage-sama," the elder from the day before spoke out, "she is likely to be a ploy from Konoha to ease you into a false sense of security."

That was it.

Gaara rose to his feet and slammed his palms upon the table in a rare outward display of irritation. His chakra was spiking. He'd had enough of their political, underhanded implications of not only his position and judgement but of the dignity of the Leaf nin as well.

"You have overstepped your bounds," he said his normally airy tone was clipped with slight animosity, "The Hokage, as a sign of trust, has sent two of her best nin to Suna in aid to the situation that we were intending to discuss in today's meeting. Her brightest apprentice has been assigned to be my personal bodyguard. This shows me a sign of not only respect but of loyalty. Sensitive information about Konoha has undoubtedly crossed her path, and since Haruno-san was the Anbu operative to retrieve what information we have gained, from the Akatsuki themselves, I doubt anything discussed here would be new to her," he took a breath taking in the expressions of the elders around him that ranged from shock to mild irritation, "Her prowess in the medical field has surpassed even that of the Godaime according to her own testimony; therefore, in the case that I were to be injured Haruno-san is the most qualified ninja in Suna to treat me. She is the kunoichi we kept requesting from Konoha to train our own medical nin. She has proven herself to her village to be worthy of the elite title of Anbu which is a sign of her skill as a ninja. Furthermore, Haruno-san is my friend, and I trust her inherently." He finished his chest rising and falling slightly more noticeably due to his own agitation, "Do you have any more questions about my judgement or the loyalty of Konoha to Suna? If not I would like to get back to the matter at hand." It was a question but it sounded more like a challenge.

Gaara felt the muscle on the bridge of his nose jumping as he retook his seat crossing his arms and closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. He'd let the elders get to him too frequently as of late. It was unacceptable, however warranted it may be. He exhaled slowly as a voice broke the stunned silence that had engulfed them.

"We apologize Kazekage-sama," the elder to his left said softly, "we meant no disrespect."

"Our only concern is for that of our village," the woman spoke again.

"If the Kazekage trusts her then so do we," the other male said as well.

Gaara looked at each of the elders in turn. They all seemed to be in an agreeance that his bodyguard was no longer a threat. Well, most of them. The elder from the day before, Takibana, still held a look of resentment. He'd have to watch out for him, but for now it was business as usual.

"Then if there are no more concerns you'd like to voice," Gaara said quite a bit calmer, "we can continue with the meeting's agenda."

Sakura's eyes, she was sure, were the size of saucers. The outburst she had just witnessed from Gaara was impressive. She had never seen him lose his air of calm like that. A soft smile graced her features. She was proud of him for standing up for himself like that, but she was also touched that he would defend her honor like he had. He considered her a friend, and from Sabaku no Gaara that meant something.

She remembered when he had come to tell Naruto of Sasuke's actions at the Five Kage Summit. After hearing his report he had explained to Naruto how he had altered his way of thinking particularly on the word 'friend' and what meaning it held. She barely subdued the smile on her face. It seemed no matter what, Naruto was born to touch the lives of others in ways no one could imagine possible.

She shook her head subtly bringing herself back to reality and the task at hand. She, after all, had a job to do and didn't want the Kazekage's words to fall short in any way.

Her eyes scanned the table. Most of the elders had seemed to get the message, but there was always one rotten apple.

The elder from the day before was glaring at her still blatantly in front of the Kazekage. Her eyes narrowed. She'd have to keep an eye on him.

XxxX

Gaara sighed heavily as the sunlight of the outdoors rained down upon them as they exited the council meeting. Sakura couldn't suppress a smile that had graced her features.

"Let's just put it this way," she said a playful hint in her voice as she looked over at Gaara from the corner of her eyes, "I'm glad I don't have your job."

A small smile appeared to grace Gaara's features as well. "Some days are better than others," he admitted openly.

"So I have been told," she replied looking around Suna contentedly. It was a beautiful day, "Where to next Kazekage-sama," she asked her gaze returning to him.

He winced again and her expression turned worried, "Just Gaara. You don't have to call me Kazekage, Haruno-san, we are friends." Her smile returned as she looked forward.

"Then you can call me Sakura." Gaara's smile widened slightly.

"And, I believe, we are going to go home," he replied a weary tone to his voice, "whatever paperwork is laying in my office can wait one more day."

Sakura looked forward a companionable silence overtaking the two shinobi as they continued the walk home.

Gaara's shoulders slackened, she noticed, as his home came into view. She couldn't blame him. It always felt nice to come home.

She let her gaze wander to the place she inhabited for the time being. It seemed Gaara's family had spared no expense in providing for their children. Unlike most Suna homes, the grade of stone used to create it seemed more refined. It was also located in a place that was protected more from the onslaughts of sand by other buildings around it. It was formed into a more Konoha-like house structure with three levels. She wasn't entirely sure how many rooms were in the house and what they were all used for.

Gaara's voice broke her from her thoughts, "He built it shortly before I was born."

Sakura looked over at Gaara whose own gaze was upon his home, "At first, when I came into age of thinking, I thought it was to keep me in. To keep me preoccupied. I thought he built this extravagant dungeon to keep the people of our village safe," a wan smile crossed his face, "but as I have gotten older I have grown to realize that it was quite the opposite. He built this house to protect me from the villagers who would seek to do me hard. There are countless rooms in this structure most of which are unused. It was far too large to fulfill my needs alone, but also those of my siblings. To protect us from those that would try to use me against them," he looked over at Sakura the same wan smile gracing his features, "against the village that I have come to love so dearly. I will be forever grateful for that."

Sakura blinked several times before a smile of her own crossed her face. She closed her eyes for a second when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She reopened her eyes to see Gaara's hand resting on her shoulder and when she went to search his eyes she found a sad almost pained expression on his face.

"Haruno-san, I want to apologize for the actions of my youth. For when I attacked you. I was young and foolish. In a dark place and I lashed out at you to get a rise out of Naruto at the time. I used you and attempted to kill you putting your life in jeopardy. For that I am truly sorry," he finished his light green orbs meeting her emeralds.

Sakura just smiled as she placed her hand over his gently trying to make absolutely clear her next words, "Gaara, I forgave you a long time ago," she studied his orbs intently before adding, "I thought we agreed I was Sakura from now on?"

Gaara's light green eyes widened slightly his face the image of shock before it melted into a smile, "Very well, Sakura."

Sakura let her arm fall as she took a few strides ahead of him. "Come on, I'm starved. Let's go find some of that miso Temari made."

Gaara stayed back for a few seconds. Naruto wasn't the only extraordinary individual that Konoha was housing. That had been something Gaara only assumed, but now he was sure of it.


End file.
